


We Run Under This Snow

by AwkwardArtist



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: La storia fa parte dell'iniziativa “Santa is coming to femslash tonight" indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”.Rosso e bianco, una combinazione che il Dottore non dimenticherà facilmente.





	We Run Under This Snow

ra buio all'interno del Tardis o almeno nella sua parte centrale, dove il nucleo di solito guizzava di energia. La macchina sembrava non voler disturbare l'alieno che sedeva alla console. Nell'aria non si percepivano rumori e la calma risultava quasi irreale.

Il Dottore non stava pensando, cercava di tenere sotto controllo il battito impazzito dei suoi due cuori, ripercorrendo mentalmente gli eventi che si erano svolti solo poche ore prima. Poche ore prima o milioni di anni luce di distanza ma questo per lei e per i suoi compagni, era relativo.

 

 

“ _Correte!!” le vibrazioni si erano fatte più intense, mentre la terra sotto ai loro piedi sembrava volersi sgretolare. Il sibilo dei proiettili di quella specie di neve s'infrangeva sulla superficie già compatta. Ogni volta che toccavano il suolo bianco, tutto si tingeva di rosso e iniziava a ribollire. Sembrava di stare ai piedi di un vulcano in piena eruzione. Il Dottore poteva solo sperare che Ryan e Graham avessero già raggiunto il Tardis. Quando si era voltata verso Yaz aveva visto negli occhi della giovane donna solo un briciolo di paura. L'adrenalina e l'esaltazione del pericolo erano molto più evidenti. Per Tredici era stato come rivivere quel passato che aveva accantonato dal momento della sua rigenerazione. E proprio in quel momento aveva capito due cose. I suoi sentimenti verso Yasmin e quello che potevano comportare._

 

“Passeremo un Natale alternativo!” Tredici si era voltata verso i tre amici facendo l'occhiolino all'espressione eccitata di Yaz. “Vedrete di che pasta è fatto il pianeta che andremo a visitare.”

Pochi spostamenti delle leve del Tardis e il vortice del tempo si era aperto per inghiottire la nave spaziale e i suoi occupanti. Erano sbarcati in un Mondo fantastico, fatto di colori estremamente vividi e di un terreno all'apparenza morbido, una consistenza a metà tra il marshmallow e lo zucchero filato. Si erano rincorsi e rotolati lungo i crinali delle colline, sporcandosi di tinte che sparivano dopo qualche minuto, tutto sotto lo sguardo indulgente di Graham. Alla fine erano arrivati a quella sorta di Paese di Natale. Così lo aveva descritto Ryan, osservando incredulo quel paesaggio all'apparenza ghiacciato. Una totale assenza di colore. Con forme simili a cristalli trasparenti sospese nell'aria. Passandoci sotto si poteva notare un riflesso dorato che si espandeva in tutte le direzioni. Ryan era corso a tirare dentro Graham e i due stavano dibattendo sui commenti che avrebbe potuto fare Grace se fosse stata lì con loro.

 

Il Dottore e Yaz si erano ritrovate a camminare vicine, insieme senza doverselo dire, come spesso accadeva tra di loro. Quando Tredici si era voltata verso la sua compagna aveva visto che lo stesso sguardo di meraviglia che la ragazza posava sui Mondi alieni o sulle dimensioni passate e future, era indirizzato a lei. Le emozioni di Yasmin erano chiare e intense nelle sue iridi scure. Forse non ancora del tutto consapevole o forse ancora appagata da quello che era il loro rapporto in divenire, la giovane agente di polizia non aveva fretta di cambiare le cose. Il Dottore dal canto suo non si era fermata a pensare, si era limitata a sentire. Creando un distacco col suo lungo vissuto per vivere tutto con una pelle nuova. L'amicizia, la famiglia... e tutto quello che poteva capitare. Non si era chiesta se fosse giusto o se fosse appropriato. Non si era chiesta se fosse, in qualche modo, troppo rischioso. Era stato quando il terreno sotto di loro era stato attraversato da una prima, potente vibrazione che tutto era precipitato.

 

_Erano arrivate per un pelo alle porte del Tardis mentre la nave le spalancava per permettere loro di buttarsi dentro. Non appena al sicuro avevano sentito il peso dei cristalli colpire l'esterno della cabina blu. Fuori i colori stavano mischiandosi in un pantano indistinguibile. Vicino alla console avevano trovato Ryan e Graham, accaldati ma illesi._

“ _State tutti bene?” Il Dottore aveva superato i compagni senza nemmeno guardarli, decisa a portarli in salvo e a fare i conti con ogni altra cosa in seguito._

_Tutti avevano annuito e borbottato il loro assenso. Yaz era stata l'unica a cogliere la nota differente nel comportamento di Tredici. L'aveva osservata fissare i comandi della sua adorata nave mentre questa si attivava velocemente per portarli a casa._

 

Ora al buio, Il Dottore rifletteva su tutto quello che era successo. Nessuno aveva riportato dei danni, ma tutti avrebbero potuto. La sicurezza dei suoi compagni doveva necessariamente venire prima del suo bisogno di averli con sé. La sicurezza di Yaz veniva prima di ogni possibile pensiero su cosa sarebbero potute essere insieme. Non poteva e non voleva perdere nessun altro e forse l'unica maniera era rassegnarsi a viaggiare in solitario. Non che in altre rigenerazioni questo avesse sortito un gran successo. Per quanti milioni di anni vivesse, non riusciva ad imparare dai propri errori. Perché non si trattava veramente di errori ma di una ricerca di una normalità che non poteva raggiungere. Una delle porte che dava sui corridoi interni si era aperta e Yaz ne era emersa. Lo sguardo preoccupato, la giovane donna si era avvicinata al tredicesimo Dottore.

 

“C'è qualcosa che non va?” aveva chiesto con un po' di esitazione, forse individuando negli occhi di Tredici, tutto il peso della conversazione che stavano per avere.

L'alieno aveva tratto un profondo respiro.

 

“Dobbiamo parlare...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La storia fa parte dell'iniziativa “Santa is coming to femslash tonight" indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”.
> 
> Il prompt a disposizione nella sezione angst
> 
> We run under this snow: Nevica. A e B stanno fuggendo insieme
> 
> bonus: proiettili; rosso e bianco
> 
> Ho preso ispirazione per la descrizione del mondo alieno da un vecchio film "Al di là dei sogni" con il grande Robin Williams
> 
> Grazie alle amministratrici della pagina, sempre pronte a creare nuove iniziative e sempre disposte a rispondere a dubbi e domande. Grazie alla mia Sestra Petricor75 per tutte le idee, i ragionamenti e la revisione dei racconti.


End file.
